Wet, Naked, and Deliciously Hot
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: What better place for Vlad and Danny than in a steamy bath, with oil and water dripping off their skin?


_**Boredom does not suit me well. When I get bored, deliciously smutty story ideas attack my mind, and this time I couldn't ignore one certain one; Danny, Vlad, naked and in a bathtub. That image has been burned into my skull, and now I've returned the favor by putting that lovely idea into fanfiction form, for all of you awesome readers to enjoy! **_**J**

_**I hope you all will enjoy the story, and please review when you're done! And this is dedicated to Noroi, because she is a totally awesome writer! Love you and your work, sweetie, and please continue to deliver sexy DV smut for us to enjoy and drool over!**_

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon own Danny Phantom, the lucky bastards. I own nothing except $15, a few awesome t-shirts, and my beloved fanfic ideas *smirks***

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Vlad relaxed in the steaming waters, letting the jets of his whirlpool tub wash away the aches of his lower back. This was enticingly relaxing, especially after a long day at the office, toiling over mountains of blasted paperwork. Worse, he hadn't seen his lover all day, or the day before, because Danny had his midterms coming up, and needed to study for them if he wanted any hope of passing his classes.

Sighing, he sank deeper into the tub, running a hand through his soaked silver hair. Of all the people he could love, it had to be his former arch enemy. But, just thinking about the dark haired boy made him smile, and a flicker of arousal curled in his chest. What wasn't to love about Danny, with his midnight hair that he loved to bury his hands in, pale as glacier blue eyes, and silky skin only a few shades darker than peach dusted alabaster. Shivering regardless of the steaming water, Vlad smirked to himself and reached for a clear bottle on the tub's rim, filled with his favorite bath oil.

"Can I help with that?"

Vlad glanced up, startled, and saw Danny leaning against the closed door. 'He must have turned intangible. Little brat wanted to surprise me,' he thought, and chuckled. "Well well, if it isn't my loving boyfriend. How have you been, Daniel?"

"Eh, bored. I hate studying," Danny waved flippantly, but his blue eyes were shrouded with mischief. "I've had enough for the night. If I studied any more, my head would've exploded." Fiddling with the hem of his black t-shirt, Danny smiled at his lover before moving further into the room. Vlad smirked at the brunette, trailing an admiring gaze up Danny's lithe body as he came to stand beside the tub. "I figured I'd pay you a visit, since I haven't seen you since Wednesday. Did you miss me?"

"But of course, Daniel. Now, I seem to recall your asking if you could offer some assistance…" Vlad murmured, picking up the bottle. Kneeling down beside the bathtub, Danny pushed up his shirt sleeves and took the proffered bottle, popping open its lid. "I suppose you were serious?"

"No, I'm just slickening my hands with this stuff for no reason at all," he busied himself pouring the liquid over his palm, but there was a gleeful look on his face. "Lean up." Danny set the bottle down and rubbed his hands together, smearing the liquid across his skin.

"Mmm…so forceful," Vlad purred, but leaned up and groaned as the slick hands touched his back. Danny hands felt sinfully good, and he could feel his muscles loosening as the teen dug his palms into his back, his fingers pressing into the base of his neck. "Oh…Daniel…" he let out a moan when the slick palms pressed against the middle of his back, where the aches originated. "Ahh…"

Danny slipped his hands further down, his fingertips grazing over Vlad's ass before drifting back up and running over his neck. The oil, combined with Danny's satiny skin, was driving the man wild, and he yelped as Danny grasped his hair and jerked his head back, making him stare at the teen's smirking face. "This is getting kinda uncomfortable," Danny grinned at him, and Vlad swore he felt himself drooling when the brunette's clothes turned intangible and he was left naked, his bare arms leaning over the tub.

"Oh really," Vlad grabbed his nape and pulled him forward, brushing his tongue over Danny's lower lip. "May I assume you're planning on joining me then, Daniel?"

A deliciously evil smile spread over his lover's lips. "You may." Standing up, and giving Vlad a full view of his luscious body, Danny stepped into the tub, which, thankfully, was large enough to house the both of them, and several more. The jets massaged his body, but Danny ignored the tingling sensations and slipped between Vlad's spread legs, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Hmm…we should've done this sooner." Vlad licked Danny's collarbone, his eyes narrowing as he admired the toned chest of his lover.

"Agreed." Running his free hand down the length of Vlad's body, Danny wrapped his hand around the man's cock and gently started to pump, watching the pleasure fly across his lover's face. Vlad's mouth left his chest, and he all but went limp against him, his hands grasping Danny's hips beneath the water. "You like that?" Tangling his hand in Vlad's silver hair, Danny kissed his throat, feeling the rapid pulse beneath his lips.

"Ahh--yes, I do---" letting out a strangled gasp, Vlad's hips thrusted up, pushing his cock deeper into Danny's grip. "Daniel--more!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? Did you say more?" When Vlad shot him a cold glare, Danny smiled innocently, his hand pumping faster all the while and making Vlad cry out. The oil made his hand glide easier, and faster, but he could think of a much better use for his slickened fingers…

"Daniel, I--oohh!" Arching back against the back of the tub, Vlad gasped, his eyes widening as a slicked digit slid into the tight entrance between his ass. Never had he and Danny done this. At least, not with the brunette topping, which was clearly his intention. "Don't--even think--about it," he tried to push the younger boy away, but Danny grabbed his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head to the tiled wall, laying a brutal kiss on his lips as he thrusted another finger inside him. They scissored slightly and Vlad groaned; now he knew what Danny had been complaining about, the first time they had sex, he'd screamed and had bled, to the point where Vlad had seen him cry.

"Guess you know how I feel now, huh?" Danny pushed his fingers deeper, reading Vlad's mind. "And you said it was no big deal, I just had to relax. Not so easy, is it?"

"Ahh--no--" Vlad bit down a cry as a third finger stretched his entrance, shooting a fiery pain up his back. God, this was horrible! "I--am not bo--bottoming," he spat, but his voice was choked with arousal. Danny wasn't intimidated, and his fingers went even deeper, suddenly brushing a particular spot that made Vlad howl. "Aghh! Daniel!"

Smirking, Danny thrusted his fingers again and the same ecstasy filled moan rang across the room. "You sure about not bottoming, Vladdie? Sounds like you're enjoying yourself." Shoving his knee forward, he rubbed it against Vlad's cock, oil and precum staining his leg. And, as the fingers continued to thrust into him, Vlad felt himself losing control, succumbing to the teenager practically straddling him. "Damn…you're sexy looking," Danny finally groaned, and Vlad vaguely sensed a prodding on his leg through the lusty haze clouding his mind.

"Daniel…you want to top me?"

"Obviously," the teenager pulled his fingers out and waggled them in the air, the steam wafting around him and creating a sultry image Vlad wanted nothing more than to fuck senseless. "You've never let me before." His face fell in a dramatic pout, and, leaning forward, Danny spooned himself against Vlad, rubbing their naked chest's together. "I'm the one who always has to take it up the ass. I mean, we should experiment every once in a while!"

Vlad stared at his lover, his eyes flickering red as a slow smile unfurled over his bruised mouth. "Well then…perhaps a change would be best."

Danny faltered, a suspicious look crossing his face. Sitting back in the tub, he frowned at the naked man sitting across from him and saw the manipulative gleam in his dark eyes. "Oh really?"

"Mmm….come back over here and I'll show you what I mean," Vlad curled a finger at him, beckoning him over. "Think about it, Daniel. We've never fucked in a bathtub before, and, while I may not let you top me…I might consider letting you ride me." Again, he gestured for Danny to come closer, and Danny finally chuckled and slid back across the tub.

"Ride, huh? You'd let me do that? How magnanimous of you."

Lifting him into his lap, Vlad trailed a finger down the white perfection of Danny's chest, sneering. "Yes, it is. But first, I think a little fun is in order." Before the teenager could protest, Vlad turned them around and pressed Danny against the back of the tub, his mouth descending onto the unmarred skin.

"Ahh--oh god," Danny fisted silver tresses as Vlad's mouth latched onto the side of his throat, sucking and licking a path down his shoulder. "Vlad!" Mewling, he squirmed and his eyes rolled back in his skull as fingers closed over his left nipple, rubbing the taut bud. "Fuck!"

"Language, Little Badger." Leaning up, Vlad dipped free hand beneath the water and danced a finger over the head of Danny's cock, smearing precum over the fevered flesh. Glancing at Danny, who was staring at him with glazed blue eyes, he fisted the stiffened member and glided his hand up and down, too slow for the boy to get off and yet stimulatingly erotic. "I wish I had a camera…you look amazing right now," he slipped deeper into the water and kissed the middle of Danny's chest.

"Heh--too bad--for you…" the fingers in his hair tautened, sending painful tremors across his scalp. Hissing, Vlad glared at the brunette before biting the spot below Danny's right nipple. "Ahh…Vlad…please," Danny scratched his nails down Vlad's chest, drawing pink lines on his equally pale skin. "Mmnf!"

Grinning at the mess he'd made of his lover, Vlad picked up the forgotten bottle of oil and flung the top off, where it went skidding across the floor. He wouldn't need it. Pouring a majority of the oil onto his hand, while his other grew faster on Danny's cock, Vlad rubbed a fingertip alongst the boy's jaw line. "You're beautiful, Daniel."

"Vlad…"

The hand glided down his chest, mimicking his actions from earlier. Only Vlad was _much _better at it. Tracing a fingertip around Danny's nipple, Vlad massaged it between his fingers, trickling golden oil down the pearly skin. Danny moaned and shuddered, goosebumps caressing the flesh of his arms. The oil was warm, and Vlad's fingers were like a breeze on his flesh. Panting, Danny let himself fall against the tub, his head resting on the tiles. Black hair fell raggedly over his face, the strands dripping water down his skin, and he gasped as his cock tightened further, making him groan. "I can't--Vlad, please…"

He didn't have to say any more. Grabbing his hips, Vlad lifted him up and made him turn in the tub, facing the wall. Shuddering, Danny placed his hands on the tiles, feeling them slide on the slick surface. "Daniel, aren't you going to ride me," Vlad whispered, flicking his tongue over the shell of Danny's ear. "Hmm?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Danny grinned at him and languidly ran his tongue over his lips. "Sounds like fun." Letting the hands on his hips guide him, Danny shifted backwards until he felt a pressure at his entrance, and, giving Vlad a sultry look, slowly sank down onto the rigid staff and heard him let out a loud groan.

"Oh Daniel…that feels good…" Vlad let out a throaty gasp and dug his nails into Danny's hips, pushing himself even deeper into the tight body. "Ahgh!"

Reaching behind him in the water, Danny gripped Vlad's thighs as he slowly moved up and down on his erection, until the head touched his prostate with a rough jab. Shrieking with pleasure, he violently began to pound himself in and out, and Vlad's groans mingled with his own. "Fuck--Vlad!" A hand dug into his black mane and ripped at the strands, but the pain only added to the pleasure coursing throughout his body. And the water, which splashed around them, caressed his skin with every thrust.

"Ahh--ahh!" Danny cried out as Vlad's free hand closed over his member and started to pump, the wet fingers roughly claiming his flesh.

"Daniel…!" Thrusting his hips up, he matched Danny's speed and his cock was engulfed in satiny walls, walls that closed over him and massaged his feverish skin. God, why hadn't they done this sooner?! But, even though the contact was enticing, he wanted more. He wanted to see the pleasure glaze Danny's eyes, and he wanted to see the teen's expression as he rode him. "Daniel, turn around," he ordered. Halting, Danny looked at him over his shoulder, and a breathy smile crossed his face.

"Gladly." Lifting himself off the man, Danny turned around in the tub and straddled him, his knees on either side of Vlad's hips. Vlad didn't even give him time to adjust before slamming himself up and into the unbelievably tight hole. "Oohh! Vlad, you--I thought I wa--was the one ridi--riding you…" Danny managed to pant, draping himself across the man. Damn, but that felt good!

"I apologize, Daniel. I was impatient." Vlad smiled, his voice eerily cheerful. "Would you care to take over now?"

Scowling, Danny rocked his hips and the arrogant smile went flying off Vlad's face, quickly replaced with a low groan. "That answer your question?" He started up a fast rhythm, pounding the man's cock in and out of him as water and oil slickened their skin. His eyes widening, Vlad sank his teeth into Danny's neck and stifled a cry when a stiff cock rubbed alongst his chest, just as his own member was engulfed in Danny's wet sheath.

"Ahh--" a hot mouth suddenly closed over his left nipple, and Vlad moaned as Danny swiveled his tongue around the bud, his fingers caressing the other. "Daniel!" The things he could do with his tongue…they were sinful! As Danny pressed against him and lapped at his chest, Vlad slammed his cock deeper into the teen, hissing when muscles clamped down on him. "Ooh!"

"Vlad…I'm not gonna--" Danny cut off, gripping Vlad's hair. Jerking his face up, he pulled him into a kiss, and his tongue was invading Vlad's mouth when he came all over the man's chest. Letting out a cry, which was muffled between their lips, Danny nearly fell back into the tub, but Vlad wrapped an arm around him and held him aloft, even as his thrusts grew faster, and rougher. "Mmff!"

Danny fell weakly onto his chest, and Vlad chuckled and gently pivoted his hips, his head touching Danny's prostate. Howling, Danny gripped the edge of the tub beneath his slick fingers. Vlad lasted longer than him every time, but it wouldn't be _much _longer. Not if he had his way. His arms sliding around Vlad's neck, Danny shoved himself down, engulfing Vlad in one thrust. That was all it took. Vlad came with a loud yell, his blue eyes flashing red as warm cum spurted inside the teenager. "Ahh--" Danny let himself fall forward, his body going slack on top of Vlad's. Laying back, Vlad wearily held the teenager to him and sifted his fingers through damp strands of ebony hair, sliding out of him as he did. "Damn…that was--"

"Fantastic," Vlad finished, giving the brunette a tired smile. "I should have let you do that a long time ago. From now on, you're bathing with me."

"That might be kinda hard, since I don't live here. But thanks for the offer." Laying his head on Vlad's chest, grimacing slightly when his hair was streaked with oil, Danny wrapped his arms around the man's waist and sighed, letting the jets wash away his aches. "Wow. Pick three words to describe that!"

"….how about wet, naked, and deliciously hot," Vlad offered. Danny rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"I wasn't serious, but I guess those work."

Both males looked at each other, then burst out into laughter. As he laughed, Vlad made himself comfortable and cradled Danny to him, loving the feeling of his lover's naked skin against his own. If anything, he loved cuddling almost as much as sex. Almost. "Daniel…perhaps we should adjourn to the bedroom," he finally sighed, his cock giving a lurch as he imagined all of the things he wanted to do to the sexy, dripping brunette. Fingering one of the many love bites marring Danny's neck and shoulder, Vlad glanced at the bedroom and let out a hungry growl. "We might be more comfortable there."

Danny looked up at him, smirking, his eyes flashing erotically. "What you're basically getting at is you wanna fuck me some more, right?"

"Possibly." Giving him a lecherous smile, Vlad lifted him off his lap and stood up, watching Danny's eyes widen as his cock immediately perked in the cool air. "However, much as that sounds like fun, I thought we might try out a few ideas of my own, since you seem to be in such an adventurous mood." Climbing out of the tub, Vlad wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the other room, feeling pale eyes watch his ever move. He came back a few moments later, and Danny froze in the water, his hand pausing over the fluffy towel he'd been reaching for.

"Uhh…Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?" Vlad grinned at him, enjoying the teen's shocked expression. It wasn't every day he stunned the great Danny Phantom.

"What the heck is that thing?" Pointing to the black leather strip with a chain attached Vlad was gripping, Danny scooted back against the far wall, the steaming waters no longer giving him any comfort. Him or his member, which had begun to ache at seeing the erotic toy.

"This, Daniel, is called a collar." Bending over the tub, Vlad cracked the collar against his palm and Danny gasped, both from shock and arousal. Still grinning, Vlad jerked Danny forward by the hair, ignoring his cry of pain, and draped the leather around his neck, which was quickly clasped closed.

"Oww! Hey! Vlad--" a hand covered Danny's mouth, the slick fingers like satin on his face.

"Daniel, you're the one who wanted to experiment." Slipping his arm around Danny's waist, Vlad hauled him out of the tub and rubbed their hips together. Even through the towel, he could feel Danny's erection, and he planned on toying with the boy before giving him the release he knew Danny would crave.

"Vlad--!"

Twisting the chain around his hand, Vlad tilted Danny's face up; the boy's eyes were sex glazed, and his pale face was flushed a pale pink. Smirking at the sight, Vlad traced Danny's lips with the tip of his tongue, hearing him moan as his grip on the chain tightened, making the brunette's head snap back. Hair fell over his face, only adding to his sinful image, and Vlad's member throbbed between his legs as he started towards the bedroom, dragging his _pet _behind him. "Well then…let's experiment."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Noroi, I hope you enjoyed **__**Wet, Naked, and Deliciously Hot**__**! I stayed up until 5 am writing this, but damn, did I have fun doing it! Heehee! Anyway, I hope all of the rest of you charming readers liked it as well, but let me know in a review, ok? Now go search for other equally good fanfiction, and let me know if you come across something!**_

_**Your loving authoress,**_

_**Shizuka **_


End file.
